My Sweet Valentine Mi Dulce San Valentín
by Soniclover3
Summary: Sonic ha estado recibiendo cartas y notas de amor de un admirador secreto hasta que un día en una carta dice que quiere conocerle. ¿Quién será? y ¿Será alguien que ya conozca? YAOI
1. El Admirador Secreto

**Hola mis queridos lectores, les he traido un especial de San Valentin, **

**Sonic: Con eso de que aún no lo terminas ¬¬**

**Shadow: Siempre lo tiene todo tarde... -.-U**

**Yo: Calladitos los dos, estan en la historia así que tranquilitos por favor**

**Espero les guste ;D**

* * *

><p>Eran una mañana soleada, se veía como un día perfecto, había varias parejas en el parque, tomados de las manos, en un picnic, acostados en el pasto, incluso había una pareja que estaba trepando el árbol<p>

Era el 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, San Valentín, Día del amor y a amistad, y muchos más nombres con los que se le conoce

Un erizo azul estaba recostado sobre un árbol, viendo las nubes

_Vaya, que lindo día, mira esa nube, se ve como un conejo jeje… ¡Esa se ve igualita a una esmeralda! … Y esa se parece a un corazón… Hablando de amor, me pregunto quién me habrá estando enviando estas cartas de amor, son tan románticas _ pensó el erizo sacando una carta de sus púas. Esta carta tenía un poema escrito y era para él. Cada carta que le enviaban tenía algo diferente, podía ser un mensaje o una pequeña conversación, un poema o una historia de amor, una vez inclusive una carta que tenía un boceto de él y una pequeña inscripción que decía "Mi mundo, mi amor. Sin ti, no vale la pena estar aquí, tu sonrisa me alegra el día, tus lágrimas me causan dolor y aunque no me veas cerca, a tu lado siempre estoy. Sonríe, tu sonrisa sólo incrementa la belleza de tu ser"

En ese momento, las mejillas de Sonic se tornaron un rojo escarlata brillante y sus ojos se abrieron completamente

_ ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! No conozco a esta persona ¿y ya estoy enamorado? Me pregunto quién será y si algún día le podré ver_

Sonic siguió pensando en su admirador secreto hasta que se puso a pensar en cómo podría ser esta persona que estaba ganándose el corazón del erizo azul

-Bueno, ya lo descubriré pronto, esto me d un buen presentimiento. Aunque este sólo por el momento, puedo correr por ahí y ver si Tails y Knuckles no están ocupados. Sí, eso haré- se dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando una rosa cayó sobre él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una rosa? ¡Y tiene una nota!- dijo Sonic inspeccionando la rosa y el papelito color rosado/rojizo, tenía unas letras plateadas en él con un mensaje que decía:

PARA MI QUERIDO SONIC:

MI AMOR, LLEVO BASTANTE TIEMPO A TUS PIES, YA NO PUEDO MÁS, NECESITO REVELARTE MI AMOR POR TI HOY. POR FAVOR VE A LA CASCADA DETRÁS DE MYSTIC RUINS EN 30 MINUTOS. AHÍ PODRE REVELAR MI ROSTRO ANTE TUS HERMOSOS OJOS ESMERALDA

ATTE. TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO

Sonic se emocionó al leer la carta. Por fin conocería a su admirador secreto. Sabría cómo es, si quizá le conociera…

Sonic se quedó un par de minutos viendo al cielo y pensando e imaginando como podría ser su admirador secreto. Pero perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta quedaban 10 minutos para que pasaran los 30 minutos

-¡Demonios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- Tan pronto como dijo esto, estaba corriendo a velocidad supersónica.

Un poco antes de que pasara el tiempo, Sonic avistó la cascada y comenzó a frenar para no estamparse con algún muro o un árbol. Se detuvo justo a un par de milímetros de una pared de rocas

-Uf, justo a tiempo- dijo aliviado, secándose el sudor de la frente

Unos segundos después un pequeño globo aerostático bajo con una carta dentro del canasto que tenía

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sonic sacando la carta

HOLA SONIC,

VEO QUE HAS VENIDO. MI CARA TE HE DE MOSTRAR, MÁS UN FAVOR TIENES QUE REALIZAR. DEBES TUS HERMOSOS OJOS CERRAR, NO ABRIRLOS HASTA QUE MI APARICIÓN HAYA DE COMPLETAR

ATTE. Tu Admirador Secreto

Al acabar de leer Sonic asintió con la cabeza, guardo la carta en su púas y bajo el globo para que no se fuera volando. Acto seguido cerró sus ojos

Sonic comenzó a escuchar el movimiento de unos arbustos cercanos y por instinto, su oreja izquierda se movió, para poder escuchar mejor. Unos pasos se hicieron presentes detrás de él. La emoción en él comenzó a aumentar y su pulso comento a ir más rápido, al igual que su respiración

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, Sonic contuvo la respiración, podía sentir la respiración de la otra persona delante de él

-Sonic… Abre tus ojos- dijo una voz grave y seductora

Sonic abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando ver a un erizo negro con vetas rojas delante de él

-¿Shadow?- preguntó Sonic viéndolo a los ojos

-Sí, Sonic, yo soy tu admirador secreto. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo ya, no sé cuándo me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero ahora que lo sé, quería confesarte mis sentimientos. Sonic, Te amo- Shadow dijo viendo a Sonic a los ojos

Sonic estaba sin habla, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y llevó sus manos hasta su boca viendo directamente a Shadow.

-¿Sonic? ¿E-estás bien?- preguntó Shadow al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Sonic –Yo no quería-¡Mph!- Shadow no pudo terminar cuando sus labios fueron unidos con los de Sonic repentinamente

Sonic había unido sus labios con los de Shadow, ya que ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo algo por Shadow, pero no estaba muy seguro, hasta que Shadow le confesó sus sentimientos. Sonic tenía la cara de Shadow entre sus manos, y se alegró cuando Shadow correspondió el beso.

Shadow tomando la iniciativa dominante, puso sus brazos en la cintura de Sonic, y este en el cuello de Shadow. Shadow profundizo el beso rozando suavemente su lengua en los labios de Sonic, pidiendo permiso, a lo cual Sonic respondió abriendo su boca y permitiéndole la entrada

Después de unos segundos se separaron, viéndose directamente a los ojos. Sonic tenía las mejillas rojas y Shadow sólo un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

-Shadow, yo también te amo- dijo Sonic con las lágrimas de felicidad en las mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios

Shadow sólo sonrió y volvió a besar a Sonic

-En ese caso vamos a celebrar este día- dijo Shadow viendo a Sonic

-Sí, hay que disfrutar este día todo lo que podamos

Shadow tomó a Sonic de la mano y ambos corrieron a Green Hill para pasar el resto del día el uno junto al otro

-¿Pero y que pasara con Amy?- preguntó Sonic deteniéndose y viendo a Shadow

-Creo que no habrá problema- dijo Shadow- Ya me he encargado de ello- dijo sonriendo

Sonic sólo le vio un poco confundido, pero no le dio importancia y sonrió para volver a correr con Shadow

Mientras tanto, Amy estaba en su casa, en la cocina había muchas galletas en forma de corazón, había decoraciones de San Valentín, pero Amy no se veía en ninguna parte dentro de la casa…

Sonic y Shadow pasaron el parque y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Amy en una banca besando a un erizo amarillo con las púas en forma de rayos y un mechón de cabello en su frente.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Shadow a Sonic

Sonic se quedó sorprendido ante la escena

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Creíste que le había hecho algo a Amy para que te dejara en paz?

Sonic desvió la mirada- Emm… ¿No?- dijo Sonic sonriendo nerviosamente

-Te ves tan lindo así que lo dejaré pasar esta vez- dijo Shadow viendo a Sonic seductoramente

Sonic se sonrojo un poco pero le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir por un café Shadow?

-Está bien o mejor quieres un helado Sonic, así lo podemos compartir

-Emm… Ok- dijo Sonic sonriente y se fueron a la heladería más cercana

-¿De qué quieres tu helado?

-Mmm… ¡De fresa!- dijo el erizo azul

-Muy bien- se dirigió hacia la señorita y pidió un helado de fresa especial para San Valentín

Cuando regresó le dio a Sonic una cuchara y comenzaron a comer el helado

-Está muy rico ¿no crees Shadow?

-Sí, es dulce, pero no tan dulce como tú- dijo Shadow antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Sonic sonrió aún más y siguió comiendo su helado mientras veía a Shadow con una sonrisa

Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, le dejaré hasta aquí, mañana subire el segundo capítulo<strong>

**Por favor dejen Reviews**

**Gracias **


	2. La Sorpresa

**Hola!... Emm... lamento haberme tardado, pero hubo unos cuantos inconvenientes y pues... Pero ya todo esta solucionado! Y aqui les tengo el 2º y ultimo capitulo de la historia My Sweet Valentine**

**Sonic: Donde rayos estabas?!**

**Shadow: Ya es marzo! **

**Yo: Lo se, lo se, pero tuve unos problemitas, tu sabes como estan las cosas y que paso, asi que sientete agradecido de que subi el capitulo!**

**Shadow: *Se cruza de brazos* Hmph**

**Sonic: Tiene razon... pero no justifica la tardanza y lo cortito ue esta el capítulo ò.ó**

**Yo: Eso si... lo siento ;P**

**Samuluzzyz: Complacida. Nuevo capítulo ^^**

**Mochi the Lynx: Finta! Quizas todos creyeron eso al inicio :P. Y no hay que esperar menos de nuestro sepsy Shadow ¬w¬**

**Shadow: Porque me ves asi? ó.ò**

**Mochi the Lynx: Si quieres te lo envuelvo y te lo mando como regalo. De seguro que te gustara ^w^**

**Shadow: Bueno, leamos que escribiste esta vez..**

**Yo: Me hacen el favor?**

**Sonic y Shadow: No le pertenecemos nosotros ni ningun otro personaje en este capitulo (Con pequeñas excepciones)**

**Yo: Gracias. Disfruten el capitulo :3**

* * *

><p>Después de comer su helado caminaron hacia el parque, Sonic no sabía la razón por la que regresar al parque. Por lo visto Shadow tenía un plan hecho<p>

-Shadow, ¿Por qué estamos regresando al parque?

-Quiero presentarte a mi amigo, estoy seguro que te caerá de maravilla- le respondió sonriendo

-Ah, está bien

Cuando llegaron vieron al erizo de púas amarillas abrazando a Amy.

-¡Hey! ¡Rocko!- llamó Shadow

El erizo amarillo volteó y con una sonrisa caminó hacia los erizos.

-Shadow, hermano. Tenías razón, la chica de la que me hablaste, es perfecta para mi.- dijo volteando a ver a Amy, quien se sonrojó cuando el erizo amarillo puso su mano en su mejilla

-Me alegra mucho oír eso. Pero antes de felicitarte, quisiera presentarte al amor de mi vida- dijo Shadow señalando a Sonic con sus manos. – Rocko, él es Sonic. Sonic, él es Rocko, un amigo mío que conocí en una de mis misiones.

-Es un pacer- dijo Rocko tomando la mano de Sonic

-Igualmente- dijo Sonic sonriendo amigablemente

-Hola Sonic- dijo Amy haciendo una seña de saludo con su mano

-Hola Amy, ¿cómo ha sido tu San Valentín hasta ahora?

-Hermoso, Rocko vino a mi casa hace un par de días. Nos llevamos bastante bien y pues, ayer el… me pidió ser su novia. Y pues, ahora estamos disfrutando del día a lo máximo. ¿Y tú?

-Me alegra mucho oír eso Amy. Pues, hasta ahora ha sido espectacular, comimos helado, caminamos por el parque, ha sido muy especial para mí- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

_Y aún falta_ pensó Shadow

Se quedaron un rato más platicando hasta que Shadow y Sonic se tuvieron que ir al taller de Tails, al parecer una de las muchas invenciones del zorrito había explotado y necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Cuando llegaron al taller, vieron que había de pedazos de metal por todos lados, había una mesa rota y algo quemada, todo era un competo desastre. Y por supuesto que el aspecto del taller no fue tranquilizante para el estresado erizo azul.

-¡Tails! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –gritó el erizo azul

-Calmate Sonic, de seguro que Tails está bien. Ven, vamos a la casa, estoy seguro que Tails está adentro.

Shadow tuvo que arrastrar a Sonic dentro de la casa, Sonic no dejaba de patalear y decirle a Shadow que le soltara.

Cuando entraron vieron a Tails sentado en una silla con Cream delante de él, poniéndole una bandita/ curita en el brazo.

Sonic instantáneamente se calmó y suspiró aliviado.

-Ves, ¿no te lo había dicho?- dijo Shadow abrazando a Sonic y viéndole a los ojos.

Sonic sonrió y le dio un beso a Shadow.

-Je, lo siento.

Cuando se soltaron caminaron hacia Tails y Cream. Tails les contó lo sucedido, al parecer una de sus bobinas de Tesla miniatura se había sobrecargado y había causado una pequeña explosión, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear un desastre en el ya desordenado taller

-Tails, no me vuelvas a asustar así- le regañó Sonic con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero con voz relajada

-Si Tails, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando venía caminando para acá y que de repente se escuche una explosión.- dijo Cream con sus manos en sus caderas viendo a Tails seriamente

-Este…. Lo siento- dijo Tails cerrando un ojo y sacando un poco la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Bueno, ya que no pasó nada grave, nos retiraremos. Ya se está oscureciendo.

-Sí, Shadow tiene razón, debes estar cansado. Bueno, nos vamos. Adiós Tails, Hasta luego Cream

-Adiós- dijo Shadow

-Hasta luego Sr. Sonic, Sr. Shadow- dijo Cream cordialmente inclinándose un poco hacia el frente

-Hasta luego chicos.- dijo Tails despidiéndose agitando un poco su mano

Cuando volvían Shadow se puso detrás de Sonic

-¡Ah! Shadow ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Sonic cuando Shadow le puso una venda en los ojos, impidiéndole ver

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pero, para poder dártela tengo que taparte los ojos.- le respondió el erizo negro mientras tomaba de las manos a Sonic guiándolo

-Ok, sólo ten cuidado…- dijo Sonic dejándose guiar por Shadow

Después de unos 5 minutos de caminar, Shadow abrió una puerta e hizo entrar a Sonic.

-Listo, hemos llegado- dijo Shadow quitándole la venda a Sonic

Sonic parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz en la habitación

Vio que estaba dentro de la casa de Amy, pero había decoraciones de San Valentín, una pista de baile, un grupo musical y comida con temática del día

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos sus amigos. Estaban Amy y Rocko, Knuckles y Rouge, Silver y Blaze, Tails y Cream, Vector y Vanilla, Espio y Tikal y Charmy y Marine

-Que increíble, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Celebramos San Valentín. Shadow nos dijo que iba a hacer una fiesta y que nos invitaba.

Sonic vio a Shadow y le preguntó

-¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?

-Todo por ti mi amor

-Bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- gritaron Charmy y Marine corriendo hacia la pista de baile

Todos los demás tomaron la mano de su respectiva pareja y fueron a la pista de baile

El ambiente estaba muy movido y todos estaban bailando, incluso Vanilla y Vector. Ya entrada la noche comenzaron a pasar canciones románticas y lentas, invitando a todos al romance

Sonic y Shadow estaban bailando, viéndose con amor y felicidad.

Sonic recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Shadow, mientras que éste solamente lo veía y le sonreía.

Un momento después sintió que Shadow había levantado su rostro para darle un beso. Cuando se separaron Shadow le vio a los ojos y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a un jardín cercano. Después usó el Chaos Control y los teletransportó a un campo de flores

El campo estaba lleno de rosas arcoíris, que bajo de la luz de la luna llena brillaban y daban un toque mágico al lugar

-Wow, que hermoso. ¿Qué tipo de flores son? No las había visto en toda mi vida.- dijo Sonic viendo a las rosas con asombro

-Se llaman Rainbow Roses o Rosas Arcoíris, son realmente exóticas. Y no me sorprende que jamás las hayas visto, crecen en muy pocos lugares

Shadow se arrodilló y corto cuidadosamente un pequeño ramo de estas rosas, se volvió hacia Sonic y le entregó el ramo

Sonic lo recibió con una sonrisa dulce. Acto seguido se sentó junto a Shadow, su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Shadow. Shadow volteó su cabeza hacia Sonic y acercó sus labios a los del erizo azul, uniéndolos en un beso lleno de pasión y amor

Sonic le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y el mismo amor. Shadow lamió el labio de Sonic, cuando este abrió su boca deslizo su lengua en la boca del erizo azul, profundizando el beso. Se mantuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el aire les hizo falta y los obligó a separarse. Se quedaron unos momentos viéndose a los ojos, hasta que decidieron volver a la fiesta para seguir con el festejo.

La fiesta fue una de las mejores de todo el año, cuando todo acabó, cada quien se fue a su casa, aunque no faltaron las parejitas que no se separaron ni para irse a sus casas

Sonic camino con Shadow tomado de su mano. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo y suspiro sujetando fuertemente las rosas en su mano, manteniéndolas cerca de su corazón

-Este, ha sido definitivamente el mejor San Valentín de mi vida

Y siguieron caminando bajo la luz de la luna, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal? Les gusto?<strong>

**Sonic: Esta bien... pero no tenias que inventar flores para llamar la atención ¬¬**

**Yo: En realidad esas flores si existen, pondré un link mas abajo para la gente curiosa y guapa que quiera verlas si no las conoce**

**Shadow: No lo creere hasta no verlo ò.ó * Mira la pantalla de la laptop* O.O**

**Sonic: Yo también quiero ver! *Mira la pantalla* O.O**

**Sonic y Shadow: Que increible!**

**Yo: Eso mismo dije yo, a mi parecer son muy exoticas y bonitas :3 La verdad, quisiera tener una.**

**Que me dicen lectores? Creen que mi fic valga una de estas rosas?**

**Sonic: Y viene la suplica -.-U**

**Shadow: -.-U... Aplguien traigame un mecate o una cuerda**

**Sonic: Para que ocupas un mecate? o.ó**

**Shadow: Ya veras *Con cuerda en mano***

**Yo: Porfavor, les dare más capitulos, mas historias, hare requests, les vendo mi Xbox, les regalo mis video-MPHHH!**

**Shadow: *Atandome con la cuerda y tapandome la boca***

**Yo:_ Wiiiii! Mi sueño se hace realidad! :D (Que Shadow me secuestre)_ (Quien mas comparte mi sueño? O al menos estar con Shadow? Manitas arriba (·w·)/ )**

**Sonic: ... Shadow no creo que el secuestro sea la mejor opción**

**Shadow: Creeme que ahorita, si lo es **

**Yo: Mhphnmphnp! Mphnmpmhnphnmnhg mhgnpnhg**

**Sonic: Traducción: "Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y hasta la proxima! :3"**

**Link 1:**

** top-10-de-las-flores-y-plantas -mas-exoticas-y-raras-del-mundo/**

**Link 2:**

** wiki / Rainbow_rose**

**(quiten los espacios por favor) **


End file.
